Mischief and His Twins
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Lily Potter nee Evans wasn't a muggle-born at all. She came from a line of squibs who also had creature blood in them. When Harry was born he inherited that creature gene and is now a Cheshire cat. He is also Dumbledore's grandson. He also finds out that he has two mates who know how to prank and swear. How will this change Harry's first year.
1. Chapter 1

**Mischief and His Twins**

(Thoughts)  
 _Cheshire speech_

Harry stood in the great hall waiting for his name to be called. In the meantime he was happy just glaring at his smirking grandfather. He just knew that his grandfather was planning something and he was going to make sure it didn't happen.

Harry's attention went back to the transfiguration teacher when she started calling out those who last name started with 'p'.

"Potter-Dumbledore, Harry." That caused the hall to explode with yells.

Meanwhile Harry walked up to the stool and after casting a quick glare to Albus he sat down. The hat was then placed upon his head.

(Hello little cheshire.) The hat said inside his head.

(Hello sorting hat.)

(You are very sneaky and cunning. Ah but you have a brilliant mind and thirst for knowledge. I can see how loyal and trusting you can be to those who earn it. You are also very brave and courageous. Hmmm now where to put you?)

(You know the best.)

(Correct. I know just where to put you. Better be...)

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry took off the hat and just as he was about to walk away he caught the scent of catnip coming from his grandfather and turned. He now knew what he was up to and Harry was going to make sure he paid for it.

"Again?" This caused everyone to become confused. "Grandpa I wish you would take better care of yourself. You should be eating so many lemon drops there bad for you."

As Harry expected the school healer stood up and went over to the headmaster and summoned his lemon drops before destroying them. Albus stared at them in shocked horror.

"Honestly Albus." Madam Pomfrey said in exasperation before turned to Harry. "If you catch him eating those things again just tell me dear and I will take care of it."

"Oh I will thank you. At least I have someone else to help me with this old fool."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and patted his cheek. She turned and left. Harry smirked at him before walking to his table. Albus just glared at him.

After he sat down the sorting continued. When it ended his grandfather stood up and began his speech.

"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down and almost everyone cheered and clapped.

After that the food appeared and everyone began to eat. Harry smiled when he saw that the house elves had put a partly cooked piece of fish on his plate. Harry happily devoured it.

He finished his meal and took out a sketch pad and sketched until dinner was over. This drew in a lot of looks from others, especially the two who sat next to him. They saw that he was sketching a bunch of fishes, birds, and mouses. To them that was very strange.

Harry was so into the sketches that he never saw the interaction between Nick and the other first-years. It didn't matter since Harry was friends with all the ghosts already and knew better than to mention the fact that he was nearly headless. While it was funny getting the reactions he knew that it upset Nick since he wasn't allowed to participate in the headless hunt.

When everyone had their dinner it disappeared and was replaced with dessert. Harry paid attention when he caught the scent of chocolate. Luckily he could have chocolate since he was part human. He grabbed the chocolate pudding and began eating. Those who paid attention would have seen Harry's tail appear and wag before it disappeared again.

When the dessert finally disappeared Albus stood up and once again made a speech.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered." Harry rolled his eyes at his grandfather's choice of words. "I have a few start of the term notices to give you."

"First I want to address the issues of Harry being my grandson. Since he is my grandson he will now be professor Mcgonagall's problem."

"HEY!"

"Now first years should make note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember as well."

His twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of Harry and the Weasley twins. Harry just pouted when he saw that.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind all of you that magic is forbidden from being used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you all that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry knew the exact reason why and was in the majority that didn't laugh. He knew that it wasn't a joke and was also contributed to help. He used his cheshire magic to help prevent anyone from getting the stone.

"And now, before you go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Cried his grandfather and Harry was amused when the other teachers' smiles became fixed. Professor Snape scowl deepened.

With a little flick of his wand a long golden ribbon few out. It rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Albus, "and off we go!"

Soon the hall was filled with different people singing. Harry sang it as fast as he could and was the first one down. The Weasley twins were the last to finish. They had sang along to a slow funeral march.

"Ah music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot! Harry stay here."

Harry waited until every student left and then went up to his grandfather. He sat on his lap and snuggled in. Some of the staff cooed at the sight thinking that Harry was adorable doing that.

"I am guessing that you are staying with me then?"

"Yup."

"Then let's go."

The teachers stared in shock as cat ears and tail appeared attached to Harry. They were both midnight black like his hair with emerald green rings. The pair left and the teachers began to whisper.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?" Pomana asked.

"I do believe that was ears and tail of a cat." Minerva responded.

"I didn't know that the Potters had nekos in the family." Filius said.

"They don't and neither did Lily." responded Poppy. She had done a creature history on all the students the first week so that she knew which potions to avoid using on them.

"Those green rings wouldn't appear if he was a neko. That boy is a cheshire cat." Severus said. He used their hairs in potions all the time like with all ingredients he knew a lot of history on them.

"A cheshire cat?" Pomana asked.

"Rare magical creatures that are the cousins of nekos. They are mischief makers and that is what gives them magic. They feed off mischievous feelings from themselves and others. They have their own type of magic. There is a book about them in the restricted section. The book likes to bite and scratch people who try to open them without petting them first." With that Severus left with a swirl of his robes.

The others stared stunned before they to left. They would soon all read the book to get a better understanding of the young chesire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mischief and His Twins**

(Thoughts)  
 _Cheshire speech_

Harry woke to the sound of his alarm. He took a shower before getting dressed. He grabbed his bag and left to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

On the way he ran into Nick. "Oh hey Nick."

"Hello Harry. How are you doing?" Nick said as he floated next to him.

"Good. How are you doing?"

"Not so well. Seems like everyone wants to know how I can be nearly headless and I have been once again reject for the headless hunt."

"That's rude." Harry was upset now that he knew that Nick was upset.

"Do you think that this weekend we could have a mock headless hunt?" Nick asked the young Cheshire hopefully.

Harry giggled. "Of course we can Nick. I had fun the last time."

"Thank you."

As they entered the hall Harry made his way over to the baron at the Slytherin table. Those who saw Harry assumed that he was at the table for another reason.

"This is the Slytherin table Potter." Malfoy informed him.

"I know that is why I am over here. Hey Baron." Harry said as he stood in front of the Baron.

"Hello Harry. How are you doing today?" He shocked almost everyone in the room by not only answering a Gryffindor but also by being nice to him and on a first name basis.

"I'm good. How are you doing?"

"I am doing great."

Harry grinned at the Baron. "That's good. Nick and I are having a mock headless hunt and I wanted to know if you wanted to join."

"Only if you are on my team this time."

Before Harry could answer Nick flew over. "No way will he be on your team."

"He can if he wants. You had him on your team last time."

"Fine. Harry?"

"I will be on his team this time."

"Okay." Nick sounded disappointed.

"I will be on your team next time."

"Okay." Nick brightened and Harry skipped over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Friar~" Harry sang.

"I will join."

"Yay~" He skipped over to Ravenclaw table. "Helena?"

"I will gladly join."

"Yay~" Harry sang loudly before he turned and ran off. "I will go ask the others."

"Make sure to eat and go to class."

"Okay grandpa."

The students and teachers just stared as Harry ran off. They had no idea what was going on. Some noticed that when he had been talking to the ghosts he would occasionally send glares at the Gryffindors.

Meanwhile Harry ran to the girls' bathroom that Myrtle resided in. Even though she was weird and wanted to share her toilet bowl with him when he died he knew that she was a sweet girl and fun to hang around with.

"Myrtle? You here?"

"Hello Harry." Myrtle said as she popped out of the toilet.

"Hello Myrtle. How are you doing?"

"Okay. How are you?"

"Good. Nick and I are having a mock headless hunt this weekend. Baron and I are a team. The friar and Helena are joining. Will you join too?"

"Sure! I will go see who's team I am on this time."

"Okay!"

Harry ran to the kitchens to get some breakfast before he went to his first class. Luckily it was transfiguration was his first class.

Harry skidded into class just in time and quickly found his seat. He took out his things and waited for class to begin. He giggled when he saw the cat sitting on the desk. He could tell, since he was a Cheshire, that the cat was professor McGonagall.

Harry saw the looks he was getting and couldn't help but giggle more. It was then that he decided to have some fun with them. Unnoticed by the rest of the room his fingers sparkled with green and black balls of light and he wave his hand once.

As soon as they left they would find out what he did. He of course would already be in the potion lab so he knew he was safe. He giggled at the thought.

When class ended Harry packed up and skipped away. Once out of the class room he ran to his next class. He could hear the screams and laughter and that caused him to laugh.

He of course had his magic leave out those who didn't like to be pranked and those who had been bullied before. He wanted to make people laugh and refused to bully others. His grandfather told him about his father and made sure that he knew when pranking became bullying.

The older students leaving the potion lab were staring at Harry in concern and worrying. They had no idea what he was laughing about. His laughter also drew in the attention of the Potion Master.

"What is so funny Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned and smiled at his teacher. "I pranked some of my classmates. I made it so that when they left the classroom their hair changes to florescent purple. As soon as they enter the next classroom their hair will turn back. I purposely made it so that those who didn't like pranks or were bullied before didn't get pranked."

"Why?" That made him curious.

"Because then I would be mean and a bully and that isn't what I want. I want people to laugh not cry." He said with a soft smile.

"I see. Go in and take a seat."

"Okay."

Harry went over and sat in the front. He then set up his station and pulled out a notebook to write in. The professor left to go to his office for a quick second. Soon the others came in.

Just as Harry said the prank wore off as soon as they entered the classroom. Their hair returned to normal but Harry frowned when he heard what they were saying.

"I bet it was that Granger girl." The redhead said.

"Why would you say that?" A boy with an Irish accent asked

"She was one of the only ones who didn't have purple hair and she was the first one out of the room."

"She was?"

"She was. I am going to make her pay for it."

Harry frowned and made sure to inform the professor after class. He was not going to allow anyone to bully another. Using his magic, he identified that the bushy haired girl next to him was Granger. He was glad that she was close so that he could make sure he could stop her from leaving. He wanted to make sure that she was there when he informed professor Snape.

It wasn't long before the potions professor came back. He glared at them all and made his way to the front. Harry quickly picked up his pencil and placed it over his notebook.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class."

Harry scribbled that down and made sure to add no magic next to it. As he spoke he wrote down what he heard. The teacher then began seeing who was there and who wasn't.

"Ah Mr. Potter our new celebrity." The man said with a drawl.

"I'm a celebrity?"

"You don't know?" Granger asked beside him.

"Hmm." He jutted his tongue in concentration. "Nope." He said with a smile.

(Of course I know I am famous. I just don't care since it was my mum who saved me and I just so sick of people wanting to know what happened that night.)

"Isn't the headmaster your grandfather?" She asked.

"Yup, why?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Nope!"

That stopped her. Professor Snape on the other hand was confused but shook it away and continued with the roll call. He forgot to ridicule him and ask him questions he knew he couldn't answer since he was certain that the boy didn't open his potion book. Once done he motioned towards the chalk board.

"Complete this potion." He ordered and the children jumped into action.

Harry grabbed his text book and quickly looked through it till he found the page that had the same potion as the one on the board. He looked to see what ingredients he needed and retrieved them. Once that was done he read them carefully before he started his potion.

Professor Snape saw this and was shocked to see that he was doing the steps carefully. He wished more of his students would do that. Instead they carelessly did the steps and didn't pay attention.

He went over to Longbottom who had just screwed up his potion. When Weasley saw the man's back turn he quickly threw an ingredient into Granger's potion. Unfortunately, he threw in an ingredient that exploded at high temperatures. Harry seeing this quickly grabbed Granger just as it exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mischief and His Twins**

(Thoughts)  
 _Cheshire speech_

Snape turned towards the explosion. Once he saw where it was he when over to check for injuries. Harry was covering Granger on the floor a few inches from the cauldron. Harry stood and glared at Weasley.

"Are you stupid?" Harry hissed in anger. "Didn't you hear professor Snape say that potions were dangerous if they were done wrong. He said never randomly put in ingredients." His eyes began glowing green scaring the students. "I was the one who pulled the prank yet you blamed Granger and you almost killed her when you threw that into her potion. I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy my prank and I will make sure to exclude you next time but that doesn't mean that you can do something as stupid as this."

"Potter calm down!" Professor Snape ordered causing Harry to stop and take a deep breath. "Granger, Potter are you hurt?"

"No sir."

"No professor." They said causing their professor to nod in relief.

"Good. Mr. Weasley come with me. The rest of you will continue with their potion." He told them. "Granger clean up that mess. There are extra cauldrons in that cabinet. Once the mess is cleaned then start your potion over." He and Weasley left.

Harry returned to his potion while Granger began cleaning up her station. She made sure to grab some gloves before picking up. It wasn't long until a six year Slytherin prefect entered the room to watch them.

(Headmaster's office)

Albus Dumbledore was surprised when his potion professor brought in a terrified Weasley then demanded that his head of house be here too. He sat the boy down and waited for Minerva to arrive.

When she did Severus told them both what had happened. "Mr. Potter-Dumbledore played a prank on his fellow students during his transfiguration class. He told me this when he arrived in my classroom. He also told me that he made it so that those who didn't like pranks or were bullied would be excluded."

"If that was true then I wouldn't have been pranked."

"Don't interrupt me, _child_." Severus drawled in a dangerous voice as he emphasized the word child. "Mr. Weasley assumed that the pranker was miss Granger so when my back was turned he threw a random ingredient into her potion. Said ingredient reacts at high temperatures so it exploded. Mr. Potter-Dumbledore managed to push miss Granger out of the way before she was harmed."

"I didn't know that her potion would explode." Weasley protested.

"I told you not to interrupted me _child_. One more time and your punishment will be worst." He sneered at the child.

"Severus was Harry hurt?" Albus asked in worry.

"No. When your grandson sat up he was fuming mad." He told them what Harry said before turning toward Weasley. "Be glad that I am not punishing you, _child_." He left with a swish of his robe.

"Minerva I will leave this to you. I don't believe I could be fair if I punished him."

"Of course Albus." He stood and left. "Now for you mr. Weasley."

"It was an accident."

"True but you still almost harmed your classmates. First Gryffindor loses 100 points."

"Why so many!?"

"Because you were foolish."

"Fine."

"You will also be helping Filch out for the rest of the month in detention."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me."

"That isn't fair."

"You will find Mr. Weasley that life isn't fair but this punishment is."

"How? I was pranked first."

"Ah but it wasn't to bully or to harm you."

"Then how come I was pranked?" Ron asked cockily.

"50 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher." She told him. "Do you like pranking people?"

"Well yeah." He replied in confusion.

"You hate when your pranked though, right?"

"Of course."

"Mr. Potter-Dumbledore condition wasn't met because you like to prank." She stifled a sigh of frustration when he looked confused still. "You were pranked because you liked pranks not because you don't like being pranked."

"Oh."

"Now leave and get to your next class."

"Yes ma'am." He said miserably before getting up and leaving.

Minerva let out a sigh before she too left the office and went back to her class. Sometimes these children surprised and shocked her.

Meanwhile potion class ended and Albus arrived and snagged his grandson. Harry smiled at him knowing how worried he was.

"I'm fine grandpa. I covered Granger and used my magic to protect myself."

"Thank Merlin." He breathed as he hugged Harry.

"Why did my magic allow him to be pranked?"

"I have no idea. You had it so that those who were bullied or disliked pranks wouldn't be pranked, right?"

"Yeah."

"My guess is that he likes pranks but doesn't like to be pranked."

"I see. I will have to add that in next time."

Albus chuckled. "Of course." He noticed that they were at the Charms classroom. "Ah here you are Harry."

"Thank you Grandpa."

"You're welcome."

Harry entered the classroom and Albus went to his office. Ron was already there and was glaring daggers at Harry. Harry ignored it.

"Good morning class." Professor Flitwick greeted as he entered the room.

"Good morning professor Flitwick." Most people in the room greeted back.

"Today we will be learning about the importance of wand movements in charms. Take out your textbooks please."

Those who didn't already have them out quickly grabbed them. Harry used that time to turn to the page. Charms was a class he was excited for because it was his mum's favorite subject.

"Turn to the first chapter please."

The rest of the class quickly turned to chapter one. The charms professor went over to his spot and waited for his students to look at him.

Once he had their attention he began to teach them. Harry was one of the few listening and taking notes. Most were just listening and a few were daydreaming.

"What would happen if one tried to do the spell without any wand movements or the wrong wand movement?"

A few raised their hands including Harry. "Mr. Potter?"

"There are many different outcomes. Different factors cause different things. The most common result though is nothing happening."

"That is correct. 5 points to Gryffindor. I want an essay on the importance of wand movements and the consequences next week. You may go to lunch now."

They packed up and left for lunch. They would soon regret letting Harry go to lunch though. They were all unaware of the meeting that would transpire there a few minutes after he sat down.

Harry sat down and began eating when Fred and George sat down across from him. They had begun eating when they saw who they sat across from. They had heard about his prank and couldn't wait to meet him.

"Hello Harry Potter." Fred greeted.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." George continued.

"I am Fred and this is George."

"We heard about your prank."

"We wanted to meet you afterwards."

"Lucky us that you are right here." Harry giggled as he listened to them.

"He pranked me!" Ron shouted when he heard them.

" **So**?" They asked causing him to splutter.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Harry come here please." Albus said as soon as he saw who his grandson was talking too.

Harry stood and went over to his grandfather. "Yeah?"

"You can't be friends with those two." He said making the teachers look at him in shock and Harry to glare at him.

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Harry glared at him before an idea popped into his head and he began to fake cry. "Why won't you let me have any friends. They like me and now you won't let me be friends with them."

"H-harry?"

"They are the first people to talk to me. Why can't I be friends with them?"

Albus stood up and walked over to his grandson and hugged him. "You're right. I'm sorry." He walked off in shame.

As soon as he was out of view Harry smirked and walked back to his spot whistling. "See you in the common room." He then walked off to his next class.

The twins turned and looked at each other with wide grins. " **We should keep him**." They stood and went to their class.

Lee walked behind them shaking his head. "This can't be good."

" **It is for us**."

Lee smirked. "You can keep him as long as I stay out of your pranks."

" **Deal**."


	4. Chapter 4

**Mischief and His Twins**

(Thoughts)  
 _Cheshire speech_

Albus Dumbledore was doomed. His grandson was friends with the devil twins. He groaned at the thought of two pranksters and a cheshire, the kings and queens of mischief, plotting together. Albus knew that he was going to lose his hair before the year was out.

"Out of all the people here why did my grandson have to be friends with them?" He moaned.

"What do you mean Albus?" Minerva asked in confusion.

"The twins who are pranksters with my mischievous prank loving grandson. Yeah we are all doomed." Albus said before letting his head fall. "Especially me since I am my grandson's favorite target."

Minerva smiled in amusement. "I see." She said causing Albus to look up and glare at him.

"This isn't funny Minerva." Albus said as he glared. "Last time Harry made it so that my lemon drops disappeared as soon as they entered my mouth."

"Why did he prank you?" Poppy asked.

"You mean besides the fact that he is a brat?" They all nodded in amusement. "I may have taken his clothes and replaced them with clothes that I bought."

"No wonder he pranked you." Minerva said as she finished her drink and left.

"Hey! Minerva!?"

The rest laughed and the children began leaving so that they couldn't get in trouble for eavesdropping and laughing. The Slytherins of course pretended not to care because of the people involved.

"Brats." Sulked the headmaster as he left.

Ron was the only one who wasn't laughing. He was still angry that Harry had not only pranked him but then had gotten in trouble. Ron didn't think it was fair that Harry was getting special treatment for being the boy-who-lived and as Dumbledore's grandson.

What Ron really couldn't believe was that his brothers tried to make friends with him after hearing about the prank. They didn't care that Ron had fallen victim to his prank at all. It made him furious. He stomped to class as he thought about it.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Harry met the boys in the Gryffindor common room after his last class and was now waiting for the twins. He heard about Ron's detention and was a little worried about running into him but he shrugged it off.

Harry didn't have to wait long. Fred and George entered the common room with their friend Lee. They went over to the young cheshire.

"Harry this is Lee." Fred said.

"He is our best friend." George continued.

"It is a pleasure to formally meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you also."

"Did you really prank your grandfather?" Fred asked.

"Yes I did." Harry said proudly.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"He had gotten rid of my clothes and bought clothes that he liked. One was a florescent pink shirt with lemon drops on them." The others began to laugh as they imagined his shirt.

"So you made it so he couldn't have lemon drops?" George asked breathlessly.

"Yes I did. Stop laughing." Harry was pouting.

"We are laughing at the image and the prank."

"Better be." Harry muttered before smiling. "Anyway better get to dinner." He was thinking of the fish one of the house elves promised him.

"Of course." Lee said as he saw the dreamy look on Harry's face.

The four left to go to the Great Hall. His grandfather groaned as he saw the twin with Harry. Harry's response was to stick out his tongue before smirking.

"Harry?" His grandfather called.

"Yes?"

"Behave." Harry giggled but nodded his head causing Albus to sigh in relief.

"Man he worries too much. Oh fish!"

"You really like fish." Lee commented.

"That's because they're so yummy!"

The other three laughed. The first year was adorable. When the year was about to start they were worried that the boy-who-lived was going to be spoiled and horrible but this was a nice surprise.

Harry was the opposite. He was warm, friendly, and absolutely adorable. Truth be told and even though they have only known him for a few hours he reminded them of a cat. Especially with the fish.

Harry stared at them in confusion. "Aren't you three hungry?"

That shook them out of thought. "Yeah." Lee said as he piled food onto his plate and began eating. The twins followed and Harry shrugged and went back to devouring his fish.

"Since we have tomorrow is a weekend want to hang out?" Fred asked.

"Sure." Harry said.

" **Great**."

"Awesome."

When dinner was finished Harry left to go get ready for bed. Although he usually slept at the bottom of his grandfather's bed in his cat form. Harry exited the bathroom when Albus entered the room.

"Ready for bed?" Harry nodded. "Good. Come here."

Harry did and his grandfather hugged him. Harry hugged backed and nuzzled his chest. It wasn't long until he was in his cat form and half asleep.

"Have fun today?" Albus asked as he carried him to his room. The cat nodded. "Good, good."

He put Harry on the bed and left. Afterwards he went to his own room. Even though the mischief in Hogwarts was going to increase with those four being friends he was glad that he had friends and was happy.

(Next Day)

Harry awoke to his grandfather once again kicking him off the bed. He stretched before leaving. He grumbled under his breath about annoying grandfathers as he dressed for the day. He then left to go to breakfast.

There were few at breakfast but Harry was glad to see that Fred, George, and Lee were there. He went over and sat down next to Lee. The three looked at him and couldn't help but think that he was adorable.

He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with emerald green stripes. Harry had green shorts with a black cat face on one side of the legs and on the other was a paw. His knee length socks were black with green cats on them and his shoes were green and had meow in black on the sides.

"I love your outfit." Fred said.

"It is adorable." George continued.

Harry beamed at them. "Thank you. I love cats and stripes. Oh waffles!"

"I though you only ate fish?" Lee asked. "This is the first time I have seen you eat something different."

Harry blushed. "I do love fish but I also love other foods."

"He just loves fish more." Albus said as he walked past. "He could live on fish."

"It's true I could." They all laughed at how bluntly he said that. "That is why my waffles are in the shape of a fishies." Harry said causing them to see that they were.

"It is a wonder that you haven't become a fish already." Albus said dryly.

"Or a cat." Fred commented unknowingly getting it right.

"Meow!" Harry cried loudly before they began laughing.

"You are very special Harry." Albus said as he went to the teacher's table.

"I know."

(Quirrell's Room)

"So the boy is a chesire." A snake like voice said.

"Yes master."

"Sssilence!"

"Y-yes master."

"Thiss possssessss a problem."

"A problem?"

"Cheshiresss are different than regular wizardsss. They have different magic. Sssince that boy has both magicsss it will be hard to kill him."

"Why can't you just AK him?"

"Sssilence you fool!"

"Yes master." He squeaked out in fear.

"Cheshiresss are immune to wizard magic. The only way to kill one is to either sssstop them from feeding of misssscheveoussss feelingssss or kill hissss mate or matesssss."

"Oh."

"The firssssst one issss hard to do and the latter won't work until I know who is mate or matessss are." A few minutes went by. "Watch him and ssssee if you can find who hiss mate issss."

"Yes master."

(Great Hall)

Ron entered the room and once he saw where and who his brothers were sitting with he turned bright red in anger. Once again they chose that jerk over him. It wasn't fair and he was going to fix that. But for now he needed to eat so he sat far away from them.

Meanwhile Hermione finally worked up the courage to go over to him. "Excuse me Potter?"

"Yeah?" Harry looked at her.

"I...I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday."

Harry smiled at her warmly. "Of course. It was kinda my fault."

"No it wasn't."

"Just a bit. I need to learn to be more specific when pranking." Hermione smiled before leaving.

"Why did you put up conditions?" Fred asked in confusion.

"It's more fun when you prank the most people." George continued.

"Because I don't want to be a bully."

"How so?"

"Some people bully others by pranking them so that they are humiliated. I also like people to laugh at my pranks and those who don't like pranks won't find it amusing."

The twins looked at each other then at Harry. " **Never thought of that**. **Thanks Harry**."

Harry giggled. "You're welcome."

"See I told..."

"you Lee that..."

"he would be..."

"useful to have..."

" **around**."

"Yeah I know." Lee said. "You guys have been so excited to have another prankster around."

The twins grinned and Lee sighed in exasperation. Sometimes being friends with those two could be exhausting. He stood and went to leave before turning around.

"I will be in the common room doing homework. Spray them with water if they become too much." With that he left.

" **HEY**!" Harry giggled at the two. This was going to be a fun day.


	5. Chapter 5

(Thoughts)

Cheshire speech

"So Harry?" Fred asked.

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering how the headmaster is your grandfather?"

"My mum was his daughter."

"Really?" George asked. "How? I thought that she was a muggleborn."

"She was kidnapped and a muggle family adopted her."

"Why? Was it for revenge? Was it because he defeated Grindelwald?"

"Yes. Fortunately they couldn't kill a baby and well they never found out her other parent. They had left her at an orphanage before a nice muggle family adopted her. It was a Grindelwald follower that had been a culprit. He had been captured a month afterwards but since no one thought to ask if the baby was alive they believed her to be dead."

"Orphanage? Other Parent."

"They had dropped her off in a building full of kids not knowing it was an orphanage and as for my other grandparent I would rather not talk about it."

"That's fine. But why drop her of there?"

"He couldn't bring himself to hurt a baby and he figured the muggle world would be the best place because he knew my grandpa wouldn't look for her there. He couldn't leave her alone so he found a place. He assumed it was a playdate or something. I only know this because after my grandpa found out who I was to him he had the man questioned...again."

"Why wouldn't he go looking in the muggle world?"

"All followers hated muggles and wouldn't be caught associating with them."

"True."

"Yup. Mum lived with the muggle family and then with my dad. It wasn't until after their death that the truth came out."

"How?"

"My adopted aunt was unfit so he took me to Gringotts to get a blood test done to see who my closest relative was."

"He showed up."

"Yup."

"So he raised you."

"Yup."

"Cool."

"It has been."

"So do you know about your 'fame?'"

"Yeah. I just acted like I don't."

"Why?"

"I hate it.'

"I repeat why?"

"I'm famous and no one has any proof that I'm the one to do it. They only think I did because I survived and my parents didn't."

"True."

"Never thought of that."

"My grandpa hadn't either. Not many people want to."

"I can see why. It is really sad and depression."

"Well now you have us too!" Lee hugged him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"What I don't get a hug from you two?" He cursed his feline side.

They grinned and hugged the young cheshire. He felt like he was in a sniggered at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked.

"I feel like I'm in a twin sandwich."

The others laughed. "You are." Lee said.

"Told you."

"Wanna plan a prank?" Lee asked.

"We're in." The twins called.

"My pay rate is one fish per prank."

The three laughed. "Deal."

"Now or later?" Fred asked.

"Now please."

"Sure." Lee went to stand but the twins pushed him down.

"We will…"

"be right…"

"back!"

"Awesome." Harry said before the twins left.

"The twins and I are the only ones in our dorm."

"Cool. Let's go."

"Great."

The two went to the third year boys dorm room. Since there was only three of them there were only three beds. Two were pushed together while the last bed was across the room. Harry figured that the beds pushed the bed together were the twins. He grinned and ran to the twins bed. He jumped and giggled as he landed on the bed. He looked at Lee and grinned.

"I have no idea why I did that."

"The twins do that too."

"Really?"

"Everytime."

"Awesome."

"We have brought the fish." The twins said.

"Yay~"

They handed him a fish which he quickly ate. They sat down next to him. Lee sat down on his own bed.

"So Lee what did you have in mind?"

"Something for the whole school." He looked at Harry. "Well except those who don't like pranks."

"And hates to be pranked." Harry added.

"True. We all heard what had happened in your potions class." Lee said.

"Me too." He looked at the twins. "Professor Snape stopped me from killing your brother." He said to them apologetically.

"I still can't believe that idiot." George said as he waved off what Harry said.

"I know that he hadn't learned potions yet but he should have known not to throw random ingredients into others potions."

"Mum is so pissed at him."

"So is dad."

"Not at you though." George reassured.

"Yeah just Ronnie."

"We pranked him all the time."

"He never acted like that before."

"Percy lectured him for hours."

"Sad thing is that he still doesn't understand what he had done wrong."

"He blames you."

"He also blames Granger even though he involved her when he tried to get revenge."

"He can't do anything though."

"He is being watched by the teachers and by Perce."

"We are also watching him."

"Just in case."

"He was always impulsive."

"Never could control them."

"Indeed."

Harry giggled. "Wow."

"Could you two stop that?" Lee asked as he rubbed his neck. "I'm getting whiplash."

"So.."

"sorry."

Lee threw a pillow at them."Jerks."

"Thank you!" They both exclaimed as they threw the pillow back.

"I thought the two of you wanted to pull a prank on people." Lee growled.

"We do."

"It's just so fun to mess with you."

Lee pouted. "Prats."

"Again we say…"

"thank you."

Harry snorted. "Brilliant." He rolled onto his stomach and kicked his feet through the air.

"We so try."

"He makes it so easy." They copied Harry's position only they were on either side of him.

"So the prank?" Lee asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah how do we regulate it?" Fred asked. "We never done that when we plan to do multiple people."

"House elves." Harry answered.

"What?" George asked as all three looked at him in confusion.

"We could ask house elves to help. They would know who likes pranks and who doesn't like to be pranked. If we end up using a potion, which would be best in this case, they could put it in the correct person's food."

"Oh!"

"That could work."

"Would they help us?"

"Just ask. As long as the potion or prank isn't harmful to the students then I believe that they will."

As much as he liked the three he didn't reveal his creature status. He hasn't known them for long so he isn't sure if he can trust them or not. He was scared so he kept it to himself. He would wait and see for now he would suggest ways that didn't involve using his powers.

"Cool."

"So what do we want to do?"

"We could have… no never mind." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"What?" Lee asked as he grabbed some parchment and a quill.

"I thought we could have people sing praises of the house they dislike the most but…" He trailed of but they knew what was left unsaid.

"The other houses would all pick Slytherin house and it would be obvious." Lee finished sadly.

"Exactly."

"Wish people didn't hate the house because a few were bad seeds." Fred said.

"They act like that hasn't happened to the other houses." George continued. "We are friends with some from Slytherin and they aren't that bad."

"True. My grandmother from dad's side was a Slytherin and she, from what grandpa tells me, was amazing."

"Really?" George asked.

"Yeah. My grandmother was Dorea Black."

"Cool." Lee told him.

"Yup. Oh I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's help improve Slytherin's image."

"How?"

"Those who aren't from Slytherin can have their hair turn green, silver, or both. Then have those from Slytherin constantly talk about the good points their house is. The other houses will talk about their bad points." The three stared at him stunned before they smiled.

"That is an awesome idea." George complimented excitedly.

"It will take some time to make each potion though." Fred said.

"We would have to test it on ourselves first." George continued.

"True." Lee said as he wrote down the plan.

"We could ask both professor Snape and madam Pomfrey for help." Harry suggested.

"Would they help?"

"Asking can't hurt. Plus once he sees what we are trying to do I think he will. As for madam Pomfrey I think she will since that means noone gets hurt."

"True."

"I'll ask him if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Fred and I can ask madam Pomfrey."

"Okay."

Lee looked up at them. "Let's plan this out so that they can see exactly what we are planning.

"Okay."

"Sure."


End file.
